


Miraculous: Tales of Akumateer

by MiraculePrincess8040



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Stuff, miraculous - Freeform, the love square demolished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculePrincess8040/pseuds/MiraculePrincess8040
Summary: Ashley Bustier didn't expect going to a new school difficult. But after an akumatization caused by her own foolishness, she learned not to always see the good in everything. That belief strengthened when Akkuma, a kwami made by Hawk Moth, enters her life. Now Ash has to balance being a schoolgirl and super villain. Not only that, but the certain focus of a particular superhero.Ash always knew being a teenager was hard, but at this point, it's downright impossible.
Relationships: Read to find out! - Relationship





	1. Revealer: Rise of the Helper

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This takes place at the beginning of Season 3, and most episodes will differ from originals. Especially Cat Blanc. Most chapters will feature villains unheard of, just for plot's sake. Miracle Queen will conclude the same, but the plot will change.

Revealer

  
  


It was a beautiful day in Paris. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng was oversleeping. Again. Her alarm was ringing, but she was too tired from the night before. Eventually, Tikki found the right way to wake her up. 

She found a feather from Marinette’s desk and rubbed it under her nose. She woke up immediately, and frantically looked around.

“What- how- who- Adrien,” she asked, and Tikki giggled.

“No, Marinette, it’s me. And you’re going to be late.”

“AH! I can’t be that late, could I, Tikki?” She checked her phone. School started in fifteen minutes.

“AH,” Marinette yelled. 

She jumped out of bed and frantically ran across her room, brushing her teeth or pulling on her clothes. Tikki eventually stopped her and pointed. Marinette realized she had forgotten to close her desktop. Pictures of Adrien were all over the screen and Marinette shrieked and turned it off. Tikki hid in Marinette’s purse as she ran downstairs.

Her parents were in the bakery. It wasn’t opening yet, but her father was making something.

“Good morning, Dad,” Marinette called. He turned from the oven to look at her. He was carrying a small box.

“Good morning, Marinette.” He gave her the box, which was filled with macarons.

“This is for your new student. Isn’t she coming today?”

“Oh, right!” Marinette had completely forgotten about Ms Bustier’s daughter who was coming that day. Thankfully, her father had made her a treat.

“Thanks so much, Dad,” Marinette said, and slammed into the closed door. She shook her head and opened it, stepping out in the day. 

The school wasn’t that far away, but Marinette ran all the way to the school. Alya Cesaire was waiting for her.

“Girl, what took you so long,” she asked with a smile. Marinette groaned. 

“Overslept,” she mumbled. Alya laughed.

“If only I could sleep like you. Well, hurry up. She’ll be here soon.”

The two of them walked into the locker room, where they put their bags. Chloe Bourgeois walked in with her nose pointed in the air.

“Well, well, well. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. What happened to you anyway? Slept in a Dumpster?”

Chloe’s best friend/assistant Sabrina Raincomprix, looked over her shoulder. Marinette didn’t look that bad, just a bit hectic.

“What is it now, Chloe,” Alya asked. 

“Well, I just wanted to remind you that Ms. Bustier’s daughter will obviously be more impressed with me than with you losers. After all, I am a superhero.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Sure, Chloe. I know that she’ll be impressed with Queen Bee.”

“Exactly! And I know she won’t even give you a second glance.”

Chloe and Sabrina walked out and Alya laughed.

“She won’t even give you a second glance,” she mocked in a crude imitation of Chloe. Marinette laughed. The two of them walked into their homeroom and took their seats. Everyone else was already there. Nino Lahiffe looked up at them.

“Hey, dudettes,” he said. Alya smiled at him, and Marinette laughed.

“She’ll be here any minute now.”

Just as he said that, Adrien Agreste came running in. Marinette instantly hid behind Alya.

“Hey, guys,” Adrien exclaimed. He and Nino fist bumped. 

“I just saw the new girl. She’ll be here.”

Just as he finished, Caline Bustier came walking in. She had a large smile on her face.

“Good morning class,” she said cheerfully.

“Good morning, Ms. Bustier,” the class replied.

“As you all know, my daughter will be attending Francois Dupont High School amongst all of you. Please make her feel welcome.”

All the class nodded. Chloe scoffed. 

“Obviously she needs to feel welcome.”

“I think that’s enough, Chloe,” Ms Bustier said. She turned to the door.

“Ashley, come on in!”

A 14 year old girl walked inside the room. She was the spitting image of her mother. Her light reddish-orangish hair was long and flowed over her left shoulder and her blue eyes were bright. She wore an orange shirt with a white vest, a red skirt, and blue sneakers. She had faint freckles, just like her mom. She was very pretty, and her eyes darted everywhere across the room, taking everything in.

“Hello, everyone,” she said in a delighted, peppy voice. “My name’s Ashley Bustier. It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

“Hello, Ashley,” the class choursed. A wide smile came across her face.

“I can’t believe this! My mom told me so much about each and everyone of you!”

Her energy and spirit made everyone smile. Ms. Bustier smirked at her daughter’s enthusiasm.

“All right, class. Since you all arrived before us, I would like it if each of you came up to greet Ashley. Please state your name and be polite! We’ll start with the first row.”

Adrien, Nino, and Sabrina all stood up, but Chloe stayed seated.

“Ms. Bustier, I have a question,” she said.

“Yes, Chloe?”

“Why, exactly, should I introduce myself when she should already know who I am?”

Before their teacher could answer, Ashley walked up to her.

“I can’t believe it,” she exclaimed. Another wide smile crossed her face.

“I’m face to face with a celebrity! The daughter of the Mayor of Paris, Style Queen, and a superhero! This is the greatest moment of my life!”

Chloe gave a snide smirk at her. 

“Well, it seems she does know who I am. I’ll admit, at first, your outfit was a complete mess, but now..”

She dug into her bag and pulled out a designer hair clip the shape of a butterfly.

“I’m sure that would freshen it up.” She handed it to Ashley, who looked at it in awe.

“Thank you!”

One by one, the students walked up to Ashley and introduced themselves. Ashley was incredibly nice to everyone, and had a compliment for everyone.

“Alix, right? Your roller-blade skills are amazing! Could you show me something?”

“Kim, the swimming king!"

“You must be Max! I hope you can give me some tips on video gaming!"

It was Alya’s turn now. Ashley gasped.

“Alya! I know all about you and your blogs! I love the Ladyblog!”

She shook Alya’s hand a bit too hard. Alya just smiled.

“Thanks! If you want, I could do an interview on you. For the school blog.”

“It would be my honor!”

The girls shared a mutual smile. Nino was next. Ashley practically squealed at the sight of him.

“Nino! You’re that DJ who even Mayor Bourgeois danced to! You’re so talented!”

Nino smiled shyly at the compliments. Marinette smiled to herself. It was her turn, but she slipped going down. 

Chloe laughed.

“Ashley, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She’s a loser and an utter failure!”

Marinette’s bottom lip started to tremble. Ashley’s eyes widened, and Marinette turned. She didn’t want to cry in front of the new girl. But she felt a hand on her back. Ashley was helping her up.

“Hey,” she said in a calm whisper. “Don’t worry about her. She’s not as great as I made her believe.”

Marinette gave a small chuckle. The two girls stood up, and Marinette shoved the box of macarons into Ashley’s chest.

“They’re for you,” she said shyly. Ashley’s eyes lit up and a warm smile formed on her lips.

“Thank you! I’ll enjoy them!”

Last, and definitely not least, was Adrien. He had politely waited until everyone else had had a chance. That, and he needed to watch Plagg while he ate through 5 boxes of camembert. After everyone else had been complimented until their faces were tomato-red, Adrien went. He held out his hand, and she took it.

“Agreste, right,” Ashley asked. Adrien nodded. A smirk appeared on Ashley’s face.

“You remind me of someone,” she said simply. Adrien, utterly confused, just smiled.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Ashley. I hope you enjoy our school.”

Ashley nodded. They had already let go of each other’s hands, but Ashley was still staring into Adrien’s eyes.

The bright green eyes clashed with the blue for longer than they should have, and Ms. Bustier clapped her hands, snapping them out of their trance.

“All right, dear. Please choose a seat.”

Everyone exclaimed for Ashley to sit next to her. She looked around and saw an empty seat beside Marinette. She blinked. Wasn’t Alya sitting by Marinette? She shrugged and sat down. Alya was sitting with Nino, which meant Adrien was alone. Ashley turned to Marinette.

“Marinette, do you mind if I sit somewhere else?”

Marinette shook her head. 

“Of course not, Ashley!”

Ashley smiled and gave Marinette a hug.

“Thanks, Marinette! Oh, and call me Ash,” she said with a wink.

Marinette smiled, but her face suddenly felt rather hot. Ashley stood up and sat next to Adrien, to both Marinette and Adrien’s surprise. 

“What-” Adrien was asking, but Ashley whispered in his ear.

“I’ll sit with both you and Marinette! That way, neither one of you gets left out!”

He smiled at her, and she smiled at him, which caught both Marinette’s and Chloe’s attention. But they couldn’t do anything about it. Class had started.

Marinette just watched as Ashley and Adrien talked and laughed with one another, and she tapped Alya on the head.

“What’s wrong,” Alya asked.

“It’s Ash,” Marinette said. “She’s totally stealing Adrien from me.”

Alya scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Ash isn’t stealing Adrien. If anything, she doesn’t even like him.”

“What?”

“I heard her say Adrien reminds her of someone! Maybe that’s someone Ashley likes!”

Marinette’s head bobbed up and down. She understood, but still needed proof. At lunch, everyone surrounded Ashley, and she politely waved them off.

“Thanks, everyone, but I’m not special-”

“Of course you’re not,” said a voice from behind Ashley. She turned around and saw Chloe standing there.

“Hey, Chloe-” Chloe grabbed her by the shoulder and practically dragged her to the bathroom.

“What are you doing next to my Adri-kins,” she asked, her voice echoing through the walls.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t play coy with me! You deliberately sat next to him this morning! Anyone else would know that whoever goes near Adrien isn’t a friend of mine!”

Chloe yanked the butterfly hair clip from Ashley’s hair.

“Chloe, no!”

She threw it to the floor and it shattered. Ashley bent over to pick it up. Hot tears spilled from her eyes.

“That ought to teach you never to mess with me!”

Chloe left the bathroom. Ashley scooped up the pieces of her hair clip and cried. But her sadness turned to anger.

“I should have never gone to this stupid school,” she screamed. She punched the wall and slumped down, crying.

Meanwhile, in a different part of town, Ashley’s negative emotions were sensed by a dark figure. A window opened in the shape of a butterfly, and the figure spoke.

“Ah, a new school. Gaining a new identity is hard, especially when one’s heart is pure.”

Butterflies surrounded him, and one of them fell into his left hand. He covered it with the other, and dark energy charged into it, turning it black.

“Fly away, my little Akuma, and evilize her ailing heart!”

However, instead of following the man’s instructions, the black butterfly didn’t leave. It turned back, to the man’s surprise. 

“What,” he asked. He looked around; no one else was there.

“Dark wings fall,” he cried, and Nooroo flew out of his Miraculous. Gabriel Agreste stood confused.

“What is the meaning of this,” he asked Nooroo.

“Forgive me, Master,” Nooroo said timidly.

“I had forgotten about this.”

“What?”

“You have used your powers to the point where one Akuma is not like the rest. He is a kwami.”

“What?” Gabriel looked at the butterfly. It was still hovering above him.

“Master, you must transform and say, ‘Akkuma, transform.’ He’ll explain.”

Although Gabriel was confused, he knew his kwami would never lie to him.

“Nooroo, dark wings, rise!”

Hawk Moth looked at the Akuma, which had fallen back to his hands.

“Akkuma, transform,” he said. The butterfly began to glow, until it wasn’t a butterfly anymore. It was a small creature, which looked like Nooroo in shape and his Akumas in color. The kwami yawned.

“‘Sup, Snappy,” the kwami asked. “Where’s my new owner?”

Hawk Moth looked down in confusion, and the kwami answered his own question.

“Of course! She must not be here. Anyway, name’s Akkuma, nice to meet you.”

“How did this happen,” Hawk Moth asked in annoyance.

“Simple story, really,” Akkuma said.

“Ya see, every owner of the Butterfly Miraculous has a once in a transformation opportunity. They can create a kwami as powerful as you could get. The kwami spends their time with whomever the Butterfly Miraculous holder picks, and when the owner gives up their Miraculous, the kwami disappears. Makes sense?”

Hawk Moth nodded slowly.

“Great,” Akkuma exclaimed. “Now first, you need to make a normal Akuma and evilize that girl. Then I’ll determine if she’s my new owner or not.”

Hawk Moth did as he said. The black butterfly flew across Paris, to the bathroom where Ashley was still crying. The akuma traveled into her broken hair clip. A faint butterfly symbol appeared over her angered face.

“Revealer, I am Hawk Moth,” said Hawk Moth.

“The people who you thought were good turned out to be fake. Well, now I’m giving you the power to make their 

secrets their main quality. All you have to do is give me Ladybug’s and Cat Noir’s Miraculouses. Can you do that?”

Ashley smiled wickedly. “Their secrets can’t hide from me!”

The black on the hair clip traveled all across Ashley as she laughed maniacally. 

After lunch, Marinette was looking around. She couldn’t see Ashley anywhere. She turned to Alya.

“Have you seen Ash?”

“Yeah. She and Chloe went to the bathroom. Why?”

“Chloe?”

Marinette turned around to look at Chloe. She was examining her nails. Marinette walked up to her.

“Where’s Ashley, Chloe,” she asked. Chloe looked up at her.

“Oh, Dupain-Cheng. The new girl’s in the bathroom, probably being dramatic.”

“Why were you both in the bathroom,” Marinette asked with her hands on her hips.

“Why would a peasant need to know about that,” Chloe asked with a laugh, and walked off. Suddenly, a blast of light caused Chloe to scream. A figure was standing in front of her.

She was tall, with flaming red hair that flowed above her like a fire. She wore an orange crop top with a red skirt. There was a symbol on her chest. It was a mask, with half of it disintegrated. 

“I am Revealer,” the girl announced. “All your secrets will be revealed in front of everyone!”

She grabbed Chloe’s arm, and a red glow encased Chloe. Once Chloe was completely covered, she started talking against her will.

“I still sleep with my teddy bear,” she said in horror, surprised that her mouth was deceiving her.

“And I really suck at pretty much everything. Sabrina or Jean-Luc do everything for me. The only good thing I can do is cosplay as Ladybug and humiliate myself.”

Some students began to laugh at Chloe’s misfortune. Revealer grinned evilly. 

“You deserved that for all the pain you caused!”

Revealer turned to face them and Marinette saw a hair clip in the form of a butterfly. It was red and orange.

Marinette’s heart fell.

“Ashley,” she asked in disbelief.

“Ash fell into cinders, I’m Revealer! And everyone’s secrets will be revealed!”

However, she didn’t touch Alya or Marinette. She smiled at them.

“You’ve been kind to me, so I’ll let your secrets stay. But for a price.”

She grabbed Alya’s arm and she was encased in an orange glow. Once that was done, Alya bowed in front of Revealer.

“Anyone whose secrets I don’t want heard shall be my servants!”

Marinette ran to the bathroom and opened her purse. Tikki came flying out.

“Poor Ashley,” she said. “She only wanted to make a good first impression.”

“Yeah,” Marinette said. “But now that’s out of the question. Tikki, spots on!”

Revealer stood across the atrium, collecting students as she went. A stick came flying in front of her, and she ducked 

to avoid it. She turned around to see who had thrown it, and scowled.

“Cat Noir,” she yelled. He was lounging on the roof above the atrium. He smirked at her.

“Hey down there,” he said loudly. He jumped, did an atrocious flip, and landed in front of her.

“Hello, Cat Noir,” Revealer said, her scowl never leaving her face. 

“Hey, Sparks,” he said with a crooked smile. “What’s your problem? Need to cool off?”

Revealer smiled. “No, just felt in the mood for some Miraculouses!”

She lunged at him, but he jumped out of the way. She closed her eyes.

“Get Cat Noir’s ring,” she yelled. All those who she corrupted turned to face him and dived.

He was avoiding them with ease, as if it was a game. But eventually, he got reckless, and Revealer’s slaves caught 

him.

She reached down to snatch his ring, and Hawk Moth's triumphant face was seen.

“Yes, my darling Revealer! His ring is in your grasp!”

Suddenly, a _whizz_ ing sound distracted her. A red and black spotted yoyo wrapped around her arm.

“Ladybug,” she shrieked.

Ladybug smirked as well. “Hello, Revealer.”

Revealer smiled evilly. 

“Ladybug! I was wondering just when you’d show up! A shame, really, that you’re too late!”

She jumped up to her feet and snapped her fingers. Ladybug expected an attack, but nothing came. Except something 

did come.

“I think I’d better let you see for yourself what’ll happen next,” Revealer said, and jumped to the roof. The butterfly 

outline appeared over her face.

“What are you doing, Revealer,” Hawk Moth asked. Revealer’s smile grew.

“Oh, Hawk Moth. You obviously think I wouldn’t leave without giving a gift?”

Meanwhile, Ladybug met with Cat Noir.

“Who is she,” Cat asked.

“She’s a girl named Ashley Bustier. She’s the new girl, and something happened- Cat Noir, you’re arm!”

Ladybug was pointing at Cat Noir’s forearm. Where Revealer had grabbed. It was turning orange.

“Orange is bad, right,” Cat Noir asked.

“You’re lucky it’s not red,” Ladybug said. “If she turned you red, all of your secrets would be spilled!”

Cat Noir looked down at his arm in panic. ‘Well, then, shall we wrap this up, m’lady?”

Ladybug nodded. “But where could Revealer be?”

They raced across Paris, trying to find Revealer. They saw civilians in red or orange, clearly Revealer had left them some clues. A newscast caught Ladybug’s eye. It was Nadja Chamak. 

“Don’t be bemused, it’s just the news,” she said with her trademark flair. “I’m standing in front of the Champs-Élysées, where a new supervillain is making an announcement.

The camera zoomed into Revealer, who laughed wickedly.

“Ladybug, Cat Noir,” she said loudly. “In exactly ten minutes, the small portion of light on Cat Noir will consume him. Afterwards, he will be my servant! You can stop this by giving me your Miraculous! Tick-tock, time’s wasting!”

Cat Noir looked down at his forearm. Now all of his arm was covered.

“We really need to stop this!”

The two of them raced to the Champs-Élysées, and were horrified by what they saw. Everywhere they looked, they saw red and orange people. Some were still as statues, others walking to Revealer, who was standing in front of it all. 

"Ah, my guests have arrived," she said with a menacing smirk.

“Revealer,” Ladybug said. “We don’t need to fight. Ashley wouldn’t want to! Just hand over your Akuma, and everything will be fine!”

Revealer pretended to think it over, then laughed maniacally.

“Why would I do that? I’m Revealer, not a pathetic little girl!”

She raised her arms and all of her servants charged at Ladybug. She dodged them more carefully than Cat Noir had. He, however, didn’t move.

“Cat Noir, a little help,” Ladybug asked.

“Wish I could, m’lady,” he called back. The orange was spreading faster. Apparently being in Revealer’s presence quickened the transformation.

“Aw, poor kitty,” Revealer said in fake sympathy. 

“You see, dear Ladybug, I had an elaborate plan the whole time. You are now in my trap.”

She snapped her fingers again. This time, however, she looked directly at Cat Noir. He stiffened for a moment, and Ladybug saw the orange spread all the way across his body.

“I thought you said we had ten minutes,” Ladybug yelled to Revealer.

“Did I,” she asked, her finger on her lips. “My, how time flies! Cat Noir, why don’t you fetch me a Miraculous?”

Cat Noir lunged at Ladybug, and she dodged the attacks without trying to hurt him. 

"Cat Noir, snap out of it," she yelled. Revealer cackled. 

“Sorry, Ladybug, but he won’t listen to anyone but me,” she said.

Ladybug didn’t have a choice. “Lucky charm!”

Her special power gave her..

“A card,” she asked. Revealer just stared at the tiny thing in Ladybug’s hand, and she laughed.

“You expect to defeat me with a note,” she asked amused. Ladybug looked around, but she couldn’t see anything. Suddenly, the answer came to her.

“We’ll meet again, Revealer,” she called to her, and left.

"She'll be back," Revealer told herself. "It's only a matter of time before both Miraculouses will be Hawk Moth's." 

Ladybug ran to the school, where she saw more of Revealer's servants. One saw her and yelled:

"Get Ladybug!" 

She ran past them and grabbed a pencil. Scribbling something quickly on the note, she stopped. 

Alya was standing in front of her. Ladybug smirked.

"I'll go to Revealer and hand over my Miraculous," she said, and held out her arms. Alya took her and they traveled back to Champs-Élysées, where Revealer was waiting.

"Ladybug," she called. "I see you've made the right decision." 

Ladybug nodded. "Yes. But before I give you my Miraculous, there's something I want to give you." 

Revealer raised an eyebrow, and the butterfly outline reappeared.

“I don’t think you should listen to her,” Hawk Moth said.

“Ha! Whatever it is can’t be harmless, Hawk Moth, “ Revealer said with a smirk. “And besides, you’ll get your Miraculouses.”

A small bleeping caught Revealer’s ear. Ladybug was about to change back.

“Alright, Ladybug,” Revealer said. “Whatever you want to give me, make it quick.”

Ladybug smirked. She threw the card and Revealer caught it with superhuman reflexes. She flipped it open and was surprised with what she saw. 

It was an apology. _‘Dear, Revealer, I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. You’re such a kind and caring friend, and no one should have taken advantage of that. Please reconsider all of this. Yours truly, Ladybug.’_

Revealer was stunned. In that moment of confusion, Ladybug threw her yoyo at the hair clip and it shattered. The Akuma came out, and Ladybug purified it.

“Miraculous Ladybug,” she yelled, and everything went back to normal. Revealer fell to her knees and became Ashley again, who was silently crying. Cat Noir looked around. He groaned.

“Don’t tell me I was controlled again,” he said.

“Yes, but at least your secrets were kept,” Ladybug said.

“M’lady, I know one day, you’ll know all of my secrets,” Cat Noir said with a wink, and he and Ladybug fist pounded.

“Pound it,” they said. Ladybug turned to Ashley.

“Are you OK,” she asked. Ash looked up, her eyes still wet.

“Yeah,” she mumbled. “Thank you, Ladybug.”

Ladybug smiled warmly. “No problem.”

Another minute was removed, and Ladybug jumped.

“Uh, I better split before I change back.” She turned to Cat Noir.

“Mind taking her home,” she asked. He shook his head.

“Great. Bug out!”

After Ladybug left, Cat Noir turned to Ashley.

“So, where do I drop you off at?”

She gave him her address and picked up the hair clip, which had been repaired thanks to Ladybug. The two of them traveled to her home. Cat Noir looked at her. She hadn’t said or done anything since they left.

“Are you OK,” he asked. Instead of “I’m fine,” Ash just shook her head. 

“Thanks, Cat Noir. But if you’ll excuse me, I’d like some quiet.”

He nodded and left without a word. Ashley walked into her house to see her mom in the living room.

“Ashley,” she exclaimed, and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

“Hey, Mom.”

“What happened? You were akumatized! Are you feeling well? Can I get you anything?”

Ashley just shook her head. “Mom, I just want to go to my room.”

Her mother nodded. Ashley ran upstairs. Not bothering to close the door, Ashley collapsed at the food of her bed and cried. She cried a tear for everyone she hurt or controlled, for Cat Noir, for Ladybug. But most of all, she cried because she let herself become the Revealer.

In Gabriel Agreste’s house, Cat Noir entered his bedroom window and transformed back into Adrien. Plagg immediately flew to his camembert, but Adrien sat at his desk. He was thinking about Ashley, and how upset she felt.

“Plagg, I don’t think I should have left her,” he said. Plagg moaned.

“Not again. Now I have to deal with sympathy.”

“I mean it,” Adrien said. “Ash is probably really hurt right now. I should check up on her.”

“As Adrien,” Plagg asked incredulously. “Don’t think that’s going to work.”

“Not as Adrien.” A smirk grew on his face. “As Cat Noir.”

Gabriel, however, still felt her negative emotions. He transformed back; disappointed someone else had failed him. He was just about to leave when Akkuma gasped.

“It’s her! She’s my new owner!”

Gabriel turned to face Akkuma. Nooroo flew to him.

“Really,” he asked. Akkuma nodded firmly.

“All of my owners have had a dark side they keep secret. If anything, that girl’s my owner! I’ll show you!”

He flew out of the window before Gabriel could stop him. He looked at Nooroo, who didn’t move. He sighed.

“Dark wings rise!”

Akkuma whizzed across Paris, looking for Ashley. She was still crying in her room. Akkuma flew slowly to her.

“Hey there,” he said. Ashley looked up, saw him, and screamed. She quickly stood up and closed the door.

“Who- what?”

“I know you’re scared, but please calm down,” Akkuma said.

“Calm down?!” In the past few minutes, Ash had been akumatized, to crying her eyes out, to seeing a floating mutant butterfly in her room.

“Yep. Listen. My name’s Akkuma. I’m your new kwami.”

“A what?"

Akkuma explained his past and his purpose to Ashley, who sat and listened carefully. Once he was done, Ashley politely raised her arm.

“Yes?"

“You’re saying I’m supposed to be an ally for Hawk Moth?”

Akkuma nodded. All you have to say is ‘Akkuma, evilize me!’”

Ashley thought about it, then shrugged.

"Akkuma, evilize me!”

He flew into her hair clip, and the butterfly outline returned.

"Akumateer, I am Hawk Moth. You will now have the powers of all the villains I have ever akumatized. You already know what I need, so what do you say?"

Ashley thought it over. "I'll help you, Hawk Moth, but not today."

He nodded and Akkuma came flying out. He shook his head.

"Felt weird being in an object after all that time," he said.

“I can’t believe it,” Ashley muttered to herself. “I’m going to be a super villain.”

“Yeah. But a fashionable one at that.”

Ashley laughed. Akkuma was making her feel better without realizing it. A knocking on her door caught her attention. Akkuma hid in her vest.

“Hey, Ash,” her mom said. She was carrying a tray with two steaming mugs.

“Mom! What’s all this?”

“I knew you weren’t feeling well, so I made you some hot chocolate.”

Ashley took a mug and breathed in the warm chocolate smell.

“Thanks, Mom,” she said with a smile.

“No problem,” Caline said, and caressed her daughter’s face.

“I just want you to feel better.”

Ashley nodded. “I am. Thanks.”

Caline smiled. She took her mug and placed a straw on the tray. Pecking Ashley on the cheek, she left.

Akkuma came whizzing out of her vest. “Please tell me your mom makes you treats when you’re upset.”

“All the time.”

Akkuma grinned. He pointed to the straw.

“May I?”

Ashley nodded. Akkuma took the straw and drank some of the chocolate drink. He licked his lips.

“Yum!”

Ashley giggled. “I’m glad you liked it.”

Another knock caused them to jump. Ashley looked around and saw that it was.. Her balcony door?

“Akkuma, hide.”

She walked up to the door and opened it.

“Cat Noir,” she asked.

He was casually leaning on her balcony rod, and nearly fell off when she acknowledged him.

“Hey,” he said. He seemed uncomfortable.

“Hi. What are you doing here?”

He looked down at his hands, then back at her.

“I-uh- I wanted to check up on you. To make sure you were actually OK.”

Ashley grunted. “I’m not a princess.” But she quickly said, “But thanks anyway. I’m feeling great.”

“Good,” Cat Noir said. He nodded his head a bit too much.

“Yeah. So..thanks.”

He smiled at her, and a small part of her squirmed, although she assumed it was Akkuma.

“Alright then. See ya, Purr-incess.”

He extended his staff and left. Akkuma flew out of her vest with a smirk.

“What was that about,” he asked. Ashley rolled her eyes.

“Please. I’m sure he does this often.”

“Uh-huh.”

“Come on,” Ashley said with a laugh. “We have some hot cocoa that needs finishing.”

The next day, people were extra compassionate to Ashley. Alya’s interview of her barely involved Revealer, no one teased her, and Chloe came up to her and actually apologized.

“I’m sorry I got you akumatized,” she said with a scowl. “My father even told me to give you..this.”

She shoved a gold bracelet into her hand.

“Uh- Thanks, Chloe.”

Ashley knew she didn’t deserve this. The only person who wasn’t over the top was Marinette. At least, her and Adrien.

“Here,” Marinette said during their break, pressing something in her hand. She opened her palm and saw a red, orange, and yellow necklace with a flame charm on it. 

“I wasn’t sure if you would like it, but-”

Marinette didn’t finish, as Ashley gave her a giant hug.

“Thanks Marinette,” she whispered. Marinette just hugged her back.

“Hey, girls.” They turned around and saw Adrien.

“Hey, Adrien,” Ashley said with a wave. She put on Marinette’s necklace.

“That’s a nice necklace you’re wearing.”

“Thanks. Marinette made it for me.”

Adrien turned to Marinette.

“That was a nice thing to do, Marinette.”

“Uh-Yeah. It was, wasn’t it?”

He smiled at her, and she melted. He left, and Marinette fell into Ashley’s arms.

“You seem to have it bad for him, huh?”

“What?! No! It’s just- Yes. I guess I do.”

Ashley laughed. “You know, Mari, I think it was a good idea I went to this school.”

The two girls shared a mutual smile, and they walked into a brighter day.


	2. Akumateer: Rise of the Helper

Akumateer

A few days had passed since Revealer. Ashley had gotten comfortable at the François Dupont High School, and had made a lot of friends. She finally felt like she belonged. 

Her favorite thing about going to the school was seeing Marinette. The two of them had so much in common, and Ash appreciated her friendship.

However, things went a little differently than she had planned. For one thing, there was Akkuma. 

He was sweet and smart, but on occasion, he was lazy. Ash appreciated his company, and he was a good friend. But after she had accepted being who Hawk Moth called “Akumateer,” Akkuma needed something in exchange.

“Every kwami has a special food that charges their batteries,” he explained.

“Mine is celery.”

“Celery,” Ashley asked. Akkuma nodded. Thankfully, Caline always packed healthy. The fridge was stocked with greens and Ashley’s lunchbox always had some on hand. The second problem was revealing who she was.

Not Ashley, Akumateer. Akkuma had explained that whenever an akumatized victim arrived, Akumateer would help. Fortunately, no threat came up. Until a very interesting Tuesday. 

“Ah!” Ashley held her head in pain. A throbbing headache was taking control of the left side of her head.

“Ashley, something wrong?” She was sitting with Marinette.

“Headache,” she said. Ashley raised her hand.

“Yes,” her mother asked. 

“Can I go see the nurse,” Ashley asked. “I have a massive headache.”

“Of course.” Ashley took her bag and left. Instead of going to the nurse's office, she went to the bathroom. Checking to see if no one else was there, she opened her bag. Akkuma came flying out, clutching his head as well.

"What's going on," Ashely asked. Akkuma shook his head quickly.

"Hawk Moth has akumatized a victim," he explained. "Your body gets signals when this happens. Sometimes it's your head, sometimes your arms. You get the point."

"OK, fine. But how do I stop it?"

"During the first week, the pain will be excruciating. But afterwards, you’ll get used to it. To stop it, you need to transform.”

Ashley nodded. Thankfully, Akkuma had taught her that she didn't have a concrete Miraculous. It was anything, similar to how akumatized objects could be anything. She chose her necklace, the one Marinette had given her. She held it up.

"Akkuma, evilize me!"

He flew into her necklace. A lavender light filled the bathroom. Akumateer had arrived.

Back in the classroom, a loud BOOM distracted the class. Marinette and Adrien both asked to be excused.

"I need to transform, Tikki," Marinette said in the bathroom. Something caught her eye. It was someone in lavender. She opened her purse so Tikki could see.

"Is that Hawk Moth," she asked. Tikki shook her head confidently.

"No, Marinette. I'll explain later. Now we need Ladybug!"

Marinette nodded. "Tikki, spots on!"

Meanwhile, Adrien had ran into the locker room. Plagg was sleeping in his bag, so he shook him awake.

"Come on, Plagg. You need to get up."

"What's the magic word," he asked. Adrien groaned. He didn't say anything. 

"Alright, fine," Plagg said. "You can transform."

Adrien smirked. "Plagg, claws out!"

On the rooftop of the school, Hawk Moth's new villain was waiting. It was a young girl, who was akumatized when she lost an art contest.

"What am I waiting for, Hawk Moth," she asked, annoyed.

"A friend," he said. A minute or so passed and a figure startled her. 

"Hey, there," Akumateer said. She was extremely different from Ashley.

She wore a lavender bodysuit, with a short pale transparent skirt and a purple sash on her waist. Violet was smeared across her face as a very messy mask. She wore black boots with a lavender butterfly on both. The flame necklace had turned into a lavender star, when she used her special power, it would revert back to normal. Her red-orange hair was much longer than before, and a large hat sat on top. It was purple, with a white plume. A white sword hung from her sash. 

This wasn't Ashley, this was someone else entirely.

"You must be the Artist," she said with a smirk. The Artist nodded.

" _You_ must be help."

Akumateer nodded. “Let me guess. The little black butterfly’s in your paintbrush?”

The Artist gripped it more tightly. “What help are you supposed to give me?”

“You’ll see,” Akumateer said simply. The two of them jumped and flipped across Paris. Akumateer was amazed at how effortless it was. The two of them reached the Trocadéro, where the Artist stopped. She held her paintbrush above her head, and said.

"Watch this."

A blast of millions of colors erupted from the brush. They flew away from Artist and flowed across the Trocadéro like paint. In an instant, the place was filled with vibrant colors and illustrations. Akumateer especially enjoyed a few butterfly drawings. With a wave of her paintbrush, the Artist made all the paintings come to life. Animals and robots and weapons filled the Trocadéro.

“Whoa,” Akumateer said in surprise. The Artist smirked at her. 

“What are you supposed to help me with,” she asked. 

“I'll show you.”

With a flick of her wrist, all the color and paintings vanished as quickly as they came.

"My abilities are greater than yours, Artist. So don't underestimate me."

The Artist nodded. Akumateer waved her arm and the illustrations returned. The butterfly outline appeared on both Artist and Akumateer.

“Listen here, both of you,” Hawk Moth said. “You have to work together to succeed in receiving Ladybug’s and Cat Noir’s Miraculous. Understood?”

The girls nodded. Akumateer turned to the Artist. 

“If we cause some mayhem, those heroes will come for us on a silver platter.”

“Yes, but how?” Artist looked around. She then turned to Akumateer.

“Can you do anything else,” she asked.

“Why do you ask?”

“I have a plan.”

The Artist whispered her plan in Akumateer’s ear, and she smirked.

“Good idea. I see you later.”

Meanwhile, Ladybug and Cat Noir were traveling to the Trocadero, when they were sidetracked by a few wild animals by ‘Le Grand Paris’ hotel. They saved the people who were about to be lunch, but it struck Ladybug as odd.

“That’s strange. There’s been no mention of a breakout at the zoo again. Something’s up.”

“Uh, Ladybug?”

She looked up and saw someone running towards her. It was a figure in lavender.

“Who's that,” Ladybug asked. Cat Noir shrugged. The figure slowed down and stood in front of them, catching her breath.

“Ladybug, Cat Noir, thank goodness I found you both,” she said. Ladybug inspected her.

Her red-orange hair and brilliant blue eyes were familiar, very familiar. She was very stylish, with a lavender bodysuit, violet skirt, tall black boots, and a large purple hat. The violet smeared on her face reminded Ladybug of a child’s finger paining.

“Who are you,” she asked. The girl smirked.

“Unimportant at the moment,” she said. “I know where those animals came from, and there’s more than that on the way.”

“How,” Cat Noir asked. The girl smiled at him. 

“I’ll show you.”

The three of them ran across Paris, heading for the Trocedero. Ladybug felt a suspicion about this new girl. Maybe it was the way that she flipped and jumped over chimneys with ease, or how with every step closer, she seemed to be getting more enthusiastic, or how she and Cat Noir seemed to be hitting it off extremely well.

“So, where’s your Miraculous,” he asked her. She fingered a star necklace gingerly.

“My necklace,” the girl said in a familiar tone. It reminded Ladybug of the liar, Lila, who had been akumatized into Volpina.

“What powers does it give you,” Ladybug asked loudly. The girl blinked, then smirked again.

“You’ll see,” she said teasingly. They continued to their destination, where their new villain was waiting.

She had hot-pink hair, and green eyes. Her outfit consisted of an interesting mismatch of colors and designs. Gripped tightly in her left hand, was a paintbrush, the tip full of color.

“Spectacular,” Artist said. She smiled at Akumateer, who didn’t smile back. She was an amazing actor.

All around the Artist, there were illustrations of animals, monsters, and humans.

“Hello there, superheroes,” Artist said cheerfully. “I am the Artist, and I’ve come for your Miraculous!”

“Or what,” the violet girl asked, unsheathing a white sword from her sash.

“I’ll simply take them from you,” she yelled. She pointed her paintbrush at the three of them, and three blasts of color flew out and charged at them.

Ladybug and Cat Noir dodged the paint bullets, but their new friend didn’t seem to move.

“Aren’t you going to help us,” Ladybug asked. The girl laughed, a loud familiar cackle.

“Don’t think so,” she said. She held her sword above her, and stabbed herself with it.

Everything froze. A puff of orange and familiar flute music were all that remained.

“Volpina,” Ladybug yelled.

“Wrong,” said a sing-song voice. Akumateer stepped out from the shadows. Her sword had transformed into a bright orange flute.

“Name’s Akumateer, darling,” she said with a large smirk. “So great to finally meet you.”

“But this doesn’t make sense,” Ladybug said, throwing her yoyo at the blast of color.

“Hawk Moth can’t akumatize two people at once,” Cat Noir said.

“That’s where you’re wrong, heroes,” she said. The Artist met Akumateer and smiled at her.

“Great going,” she said. Akumateer smirked.

“I think we should see some of your new pieces of inspiration,” Akumateer said, with the energy of a ringleader. 

The Artist smirked as well and held up her paintbrush. All the illustrations charged at Ladybug and Cat Noir.

“I think the akuma’s in that brush,” Cat Noir called. Ladybug nodded.

“But how would we get it.”

Akumateer cackled at the heroes. A small voice issued from the back of her head.

“Man, this is fun.”

“Akkuma,” Akumateer asked.

“The one and only,” he said loudly. Akumateer gripped her head in pain.

“Calm down,” she yelled.

“Oops. Sorry, Redhead,” he said.

“How is this possible?”

“Simple. If Hawk Moth could talk to akumatized villains, I can talk to you.”

“You forgot to mention that.”

“True.” She could vividly see him, lounging around in an empty space.

“Hey, could you make me a chair,” he asked. She groaned.

“Later,” she said.

She narrowly dodged a blast of color which she hit with her sword. It carrened to Ladybug, and Akumateer yelled, “Home run!”

She decided to get a little creative with her new abilities. She turned her sword into a familiar parasol, and pointed to the skies.

“Things are about to get a bit chilly here,” she said, as snow started falling in a blizzard.

“That isn’t fair,” Ladybug pointed out.

“In my game, I’ve got my own rules,” Akumateer said evilly

The Artist took advantage of the heroes’ distraction, and charged with a large blast.

“That’s not enough,” Artist called to Akumateer. “What’s your strongest power?”

Akumateer stood, thinking. Her strongest power was her special power, “Assistance,” but it was too early to use. Another idea came into her mind.

“Follow me!”

She made all of the illustrations disappear. Artist looked up, and caught her gaze.

The two of them ran away from Ladybug and Cat Noir, hiding in the Eiffel Tower.

“Why did they leave,” Ladybug asked. Cat Noir shrugged. The two of them quickly started running to the tower.

“What are you doing,” Hawk Moth asked.

“Just getting some information,” Akumateer said simply. “Calm down, Snappy.”

“What information do you need,” the Artist asked. 

“Some..confirmation,” she said. She closed her eyes.

“Hey, Akkuma,” she asked.

“What,” was his reply. She saw in her subconscious that he had made a paradise in her head.

“What are my normal powers?”

He thought about it. “All of the powers of everyone Hawk Moth akumatized, past or present. Now, leave me alone.”

Akumateer smirked.

“I have a plan. We’re going to need swords.”

Ladybug and Cat Noir raced to the Eiffel Tower, where Akumateer and the Artist were holding swords. Akumateer threw one down, and it landed at Ladybug’s feet.

“One round,” she said loudly. “If we win, you have to hand over your Miraculous! If you win, we’ll give you our akumatized object! Your Miraculous powers can be used, but for good reason!"

Ladybug and Cat Noir looked to one another. Ladybug shrugged, and pulled out her yoyo.

“Lucky Charm!”

It gave her.. A brick.

She looked around. Her eyes landed on the sword in the Artist’s hand, Cat Noir, and his ring. She turned and she realized that Akumateer was needed too.

“I need your Cataclysm,” she told Cat Noir.

He nodded. “Cataclysm,” he called, and his ring was charged with destructive energy. Akumateer smirked.

“Watch this,” she said.

Holding her sword in front of her face, it started to glow. She slashed the air and called, “Assistance!”

A violet blast hit the Artist's sword; her paintbrush in disguise. It suddenly flashed, and its powers were enhanced.

“Whoa,” the Artist said, marveling at her new upgrade. 

“For five minutes, it’s as powerful as it gets.”

The Artist grinned. They both jump down, getting down to the heroes level.

“Let’s get started,” Akumateer said. “I’d say, ‘let’s have a nice, clean match,’ but I don’t think we’d play fair.”

The two villains lunged for the heroes, and the battle began. As they fought, Ladybug waited for the right moment. She fought against Artist, while Cat Noir and Akumateer were practically fighting tooth to nail.

“Really wish Akumateer had enhanced your powers, eh, Ladybug,” Artist asked. Ladybug clenched her jaw.

“Us heroes will never fall prey to your tricks,” she said. Artist laughed. She waved her sword and a net wrapped around Ladybug.

“Hey! Where’s the sportsmanship in that?”

The Artist cackled. “There isn’t any!”

But it didn’t matter. Ladybug called, “Now!”

Cat Noir grabbed Akumateer’s sword with his right hand. The Cataclysm caused the sword to disintegrate in his hands. The net faded, and Ladybug smashed the Artist’s sword with the brick. The Akuma flew out, but Ladybug was prepared.

“No more evildoing for you, little Akuma,” she said as she opened her yoyo. “Time to de-evilize!”

She caught the black butterfly, and her yoyo closed again. “Gotcha!”

She opened it again, and a white butterfly emerged. “Bye, bye, little butterfly.”

She flung the brick into the air. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

The storm and the illustrations vanished, and the Artist’s paintbrush was repaired. The Artist turned back to a girl with brown hair and green eyes. 

“Where am I,” she asked, looking around.

“Pound it!”

Akumateer didn’t frown, or scowl. On the contrary, she smiled.

“I guess I’ll see you around, heroes!”

She turned and ran off. Neither Ladybug nor Cat Noir could go after her, they were about to change back. Akumateer flipped into an alley and said, “Purify me.”

Her necklace glowed as Akkuma came flying out. He spun around in joy.

“That was fun! Now, where’s my charger?”

Ashley shook her head and pulled out a piece of celery from her purse.

“We should probably go home, I doubt there’s any school now.”

Akkuma flew into her bag, munching happily. Ashley checked to see if the coast was clear, and walked home. Her mother wasn’t back yet, which was a relief. Ashley ran up to her room, sat on her bed, turned on her laptop, and found the news. She didn’t know why, but she really wanted to see herself as someone else.

Nadja Chamck was standing in the KidzplusTV station, and spoke rather professionally.

“A new player has entered this enthralling game,” she said boldly, “Eyewitness accounts claim a person by the name of ‘Akumateer’ has arrived in Paris. Whether or not this new super-powered swordfighter is good or bad is unknown. Stay tuned to-”

Ashley turned off the broadcast. She was smiling from ear to ear. 

“What’s up,” Akkuma asked.

“They know,” she said happily. “They know about me.”

“And that’s a good thing? When was that a good thing? Are villains praised upon now? What happened in the last 100 years?”

“No, it’s like that.” 

Ashley stood from her bed and spun around.

“It’s just- I don’t know. I guess I want to be acknowledged as someone else. Someone, not like me.”

“And that’s a good thing,” Akkuma asked, incredulously. 

“I guess. I don’t know.”

Akkuma suddenly zoomed to the window.

“What’s wrong,” Ashley asked.

“Nothing. It’s just that Stinky Sock is coming to pay a visit.”

“Who?”

Akkuma groaned. “Plagg. Cat Noir’s kwami.”

Ashley stopped spinning.

“What? So who’s coming? Cat Noir or his kwami.”

Akkuma shrugged his miniature shoulders. “Can’t tell.”

Ashley walked up to the window to see if anyone was there, but there was no one.

“How do you know?”

“I can sense him,” Akkuma said simply. “Like how Hawky can sense negative emotions. Oh, he’s here!”

A small _thump_ took Ashley off guard. Akkuma flew into her bed.

“What am I supposed to do,” she asked. He shrugged again.

“Improvise, Redhead.”

And he sunk into the mattress. Ashley scowled at him, and walked to the balcony.

“Hey, Cat Noir,” she said, addressing the hero on her balcony. He seemed more relaxed than the last time he had been there.

“Hey, Purrincess,” he said with a grin.

“I thought I told you I _wasn’t_ one,” she said, her arms crossed, but secretly, she truly enjoyed it.

“OK, OK,” He said, holding his hands in front of him. “Is it a crime that I wanted to check up on you?”

“Unannounced, maybe,” she deadpanned.

“Alright,” he held his right hand up and his left hand on his chest. “I hereby swear I’ll ask for permission next time. Better?”

“Much,” Ashley said with a laugh. She decided to change the subject.

“I saw the news. Who was that Akumateer,” she asked. He put on a rather annoyed scowl.

“She’s a.. I honestly don’t know yet. Ladybug and I haven’t had time to discuss it yet.”

“Oh. Well, if she is a villain, you two will stop her, right? And Hawk Moth?”

Cat Noir nodded. “Don’t worry, your knight in shining armor will protect you.”

Ashley laughed. “That’s a relief. I was scared for a moment. Well, Cat Noir, it was great seeing you today, but I’ve got..homework to do. So..I’ll see you around, I guess.”

“Yeah.”

The two of them stood awkwardly for a moment, before Ashley broke the silence.

“Feel free to stop by whenever you want. My door is always open.”

Cat Noir smiled. “Thanks, Princess.”

Ashley walked back into her room, and Cat Noir jumped off the balcony, going back to where he had come from.

“Akkuma, you can come out now!”

He flew from her bed and just hovered in front of him.

“What,” she asked. He simply pointed at her face. She didn’t realize the large grin on her face until he showed her.

“What’s wrong with that,” she asked him. He giggled.

“You _like_ him! I can’t believe it!”

“What?! No!”

As Akkuma continued to tease Ashley, Marinette was walking to the residence of Master Fu, the Guardian of the Miraculous.

“Why are we going to Master Fu,” Tikki asked.

“Maybe he knows about this ‘Akumateer,’” Marinette said. She walked up to his door, and knocked.

“Come in,” came his calm voice. She quickly opened the door. Master Fu was patiently sitting in the middle of the room, with Wayzz, the kwami of the Turtle Miraculous, hovering beside him.

“Hello, Marinette,” Fu said. Marinette sat in front of him, and Tikki whizzed out to greet Wayzz.

“Hello, Master.”

He handed her a cup of tea. “Please, drink. And tell me what’s on your mind.”

Marinette took a small sip. “Well, Master, it was about today. There was a new.. person-”

“Ah yes, this Akumateer. I’ve heard about her, and I am afraid she was not akumatized.”

Marinette was confused. “I don’t understand. Then how could Hawk Moth communicate with her, and why didn’t she help us?”

Master Fu took a long sip. “She is Akkuma’s new owner.”

Tikki and Wayzz both gasped, but Marinette was still confused.

“Who’s Akkuma?”

“He is the kwami of Hawk Moth.”

“Wait,” Marinette said. “But I thought Nooroo is Hawk Moth’s kwami.”

“Yes, but adult Miraculous holders can summon a kwami when the concept of their kwami is strong.”

“Like?”

“Tikki is the kwami of creation, like how Plagg is the kwami of destruction. Nooroo is the power of transmission, so Akkuma must have been created when a strong form of transmission happened.”

Marinette thought about it, then it hit her.

“Revealer!” She turned to Master Fu, who nodded encouragingly. 

“My friend, Ashley, was akumatized into Revealer, a villain who’s sole power is revealing secrets. She transmits secrets to others! Akkuma must have been made that day!”

Master Fu nodded again. “What was her special power,” he inquired.

“Something called, ‘Assistance.’”

Master Fu stroked his beard thoughtfully. “I see. And she came just today?”

Marinette nodded. Tikki piped up.

“If Akkuma’s new owner has Assistance, than maybe-”

Master Fu held up a hand to stop her. “You may be right Tikki, but doing so might harm her friends and loved ones.”

“What do you mean,” Marinette asked.

“When Akkuma’s holder has the power of Assistance, it means they have a good heart inside, and they can become a hero, with time.”

Marinette thought about how Akumateer was in the Trocadéro, mean, snide, and surprisingly charismatic. She shook her head.

“I don’t think she’ll change,” she said simply.

Master Fu chuckled. “Never judge a book by its cover, Marinette. Things may always end up in ways you wouldn’t expect.”


End file.
